


All She Left Me

by Dawne-Sharlotte (bmsaangel16)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmsaangel16/pseuds/Dawne-Sharlotte
Summary: Ignis deals with the death of one of his lovers





	All She Left Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in two parts

Katerina and Ignis were a couple before Gladio discovered his feelings for Ignis. When the two of them invited him to be part of their relationship, he was worried about the dynamic. But everything turned out okay and they couldn’t have been happier. 

Katerina became a part of the group. She could hold her own with a sword. She even showed promise as part of Noctis’ guard. So much so, that King Regis allowed her to accompany them to Altissia. 

That’s why none of them were prepared to see her broken and bloodied on the ground. 

Night hunts were more common and they usually got through them pretty quick. This time, they never even made it to the hunt before they ran into two drop ships full of Magitek troops and a Red Giant with several hobgoblins in tow. The fight persisted until the sun began to crest over the horizon, the stock of curatives desperately low. Gladio used the last phoenix down on Prompto after a trooper got the best of him. Noctis and Ignis threw two well-timed blizzard spells, taking out the rest of the demons.

The guys looked around, thinking that the fight was over. A Magitek trooper stood over Katerina, its sword red with her blood as the liquid pooled around her.

Ignis let two daggers fly before the others registered he had weapons in hand. He took off with his lance, used it to vault himself in the air and landed on the trooper, polearm pinning it to the ground.

Ignis rushed to Katerina’s side, pulling her to his chest, giving no thought to the blood that soaked his pants, shirt, jacket, and gloves.

Gladio grasped her hand, out of breath from running behind Ignis. Whispers of heartfelt love between the three dying on the wind.

Noctis and Prompto gave them distance, tears streaming down their faces.

She brushed away all Gladio’s attempts to apologize for not protecting her. “No need, Love. No regrets. This is what we signed up for.” Her breath became shorter and shallower. “Just promise me one thing, Gl.. Gladio.”

“Anything baby girl.”

“Watch over Ignis. You can’t shield him from sorrow, b..but d..dont let him d..drown in it.”  
Gladio met Ignis’ gaze.

And then, she was gone.

\-----------------------------

Gladio finds him sitting at the edge of a lake about half a mile from the haven. He sits cross legged, glasses fold and resting on his knee along with his gloves. He is still covered in her blood. He stares straight ahead, eyes glazed over.

Gladio kneels in front of him. “Iggy?”

Ignis doesn’t blink, doesn’t acknowledge his presence.

“Iggy, I know you’re hurting. We all are. But Noct needs you with us. We all need you.”

He doesn’t respond, just blinks once, slowly.

“Let’s at least get some of the blood off you. That can’t feel good.”

“NO!!” Ignis shouts, startling Gladio. “No. It’s all I have left of her.” He whispers, voice cracking.

To see him in this much pain rips Gladio to shreds. Now that he thinks about it, Ignis hasn’t had a chance to grieve before now. He’d been there for all of them. Comforting Noct, holding Prompto when he cried, giving Gladio something to do. But none of them had been there for him. Here, he sat trying to hold himself together. This is his best friend, partner, lover and he’d utterly failed him.

Gladio moves behind Ignis and wraps his arms around him. Kisses the back of his neck. “Fight, Iggy. Rage against it if you have to. Don’t let this end you. Please, babe.” He feels drops hit his arms before Ignis begins shaking violently. Then sobbing wracks his lithe frame. 

But it’s the screams that does Gladio in.

Ignis pushes against the hold but not fighting against it.

Gladio continues to hold him tightly until the screams subside to whimpers.

Ignis leans against his chest and mumbles, “Thank you, my love.” His breathing evens out.

Gladio carries him back to camp.

Noctis and Prompto rush toward them when they reach the haven, concerned after hearing the screams.

“Is he alright?” Prompto asks, worry etched into his features.

Gladio smiles sadly. “He will be. Just needs a little rest.” He lays Ignis in the tent and brushes his hair back from his forehead. “She may have left, but she left you me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr under the same name


End file.
